


Failure

by FiddleDeStixx



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-09-16
Updated: 2012-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-14 08:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/513338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiddleDeStixx/pseuds/FiddleDeStixx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set just after “Rangers of Two Worlds, Part II”, Elizabeth thinks that if she had seen the flaw in Slotsky before Rito converted him, Billy wouldn’t have left and runs away. The most unlikely person finds her and helps her heal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Failure

"I'm a failure"

 

That's the only thing she was thinking right now while lying in bed, watching the numbers on her clock tick away to get to sleep, but to no avail.

This same thought was what she'd been thinking ever since Billy, her best friend, the only one to understand her more than Tommy, Kimberly, Jason and the rest of the team was gone.

Ever since he'd left for Aquitar and called them after being healed, she couldn't stop blaming herself for what had happened. When Billy and her made that thing, they both thought that it would be dangerous to use, but he used it anyway.

Those three words broke the silence that surrounded her, the only light coming from a closed and curtained window, indicating it was sunset and that it was almost time for dinner.

She sat up in bed, looking like Gasket had beaten her three times over, eyes puffy, skin pale, clothes dirty and sticking to her, a downright mess.

She didn't look like this a few hours ago, when that transmission came in. She looked perfectly fine, but after Billy said he wasn't coming back, she slouched a bit, but straightened again, trying to hide the shock, sadness and anger that she felt inside.

But most of all, she was hiding her guilt.

The room had suddenly become suffocating and lonely, like the air was being forced out and the walls were squeezing and caving in on her.

There was only one thing to do.

Weakly she opened the window and felt the cool air on her face, nobody would notice...

 

Would they?


End file.
